Confundidos por los sentimientos
by Road1985J2
Summary: Slash Clark/Oliver Tras la muerte de Carter, algunas cosas han cambiado, igual que algunos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Oliver abrió los ojos aturdido y se quedó donde acababa de despertarse, tendido en el suelo frío de aquella tumba, donde acababan de dejar a Carter, junto con su difunta esposa. Miró a su alrededor, junto a él estaba el resto del equipo, Lois, Tess, Canario negro, todos, pero en el que más se fijó, fue Clark que todavía permanecía inconsciente en suelo. Quería ir hasta él, pero no pudo moverse, estaba despierto pero cualquier movimiento le resultaba totalmente imposible, como si su propio cuerpo no le perteneciera.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, Carter estaba muerto, justo cuando por fin estaban convirtiéndose en amigos, Carter moría por protegerlos a todos los demás. Oliver sabía que en el fondo, su compañero hacía tiempo que deseaba morir y poder reunirse con su mujer; pero no había imaginado que pasara así, de repente y que fuera asesinado a sangre fría.

Pero no tenía ni idea que había ocurrido en la tumba. Lo último que era capaz de ver en su mente, era aquella tremenda luz; luego nada. Ahora se despertaba de nuevo, todos estaban inconscientes, aunque poco a poco estasban volviendo en si. Clark todavía no lo había hecho y teniendo en cuenta que su recuperación siempre era más rápida que la de cualquier otro ser humano, aquello no era normal.

Más lentamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, Oliver estaba empezando a recuperar la movilidad en sus extremidades. Movió los dedos, asegurándose que todo estaba bien. Por fin, los brazos y las piernas empezaban a tener movilidad normal. Se sentó en el suelo, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, pero aún así consiguió ponerse en pie. Junto a él estaba Lois, que nada más verle le abrazó. La rodeó con sus brazos y la escuchó sollozar. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba en el equipo, nunca había pasado por nada parecido, era normal que estuviera asustada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó Lois, pero Oliver no contestó, pues no había nada que pudiera decir para explicar lo ocurrido, pues él mismo no lo sabía. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"No lo se." La sostuvo con fuerza, sentía que si la dejaba sola, caería al suelo irremediablemente. "Pero lo averiguaremos; primero tenemos que asegurarnos que todo el mundo está bien."

Su mirada fue hasta Clark, que todavía estaba tendido en el suelo. Se aseguró que Lois estaba bien y se arrodilló junto a su amigo. Le tocó la mejilla, temía lo peor, pero un momento más tarde, al poner la otra mano sobre su pecho, lo notó respirar y lo escuchó toser. Clark abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo.

Los dos guardaron silencio, de alguna forma que ninguno podía explicar, comprendían perfectamente los pensamientos del otro, el miedo, las preguntas, la inquietud, eran sentimientos comunes para los dos. Durante un breve segundo tan sólo estaban ellos dos y mantuvieron la mirada clavada en en el otro.

La respiración de Clark era entrecortada, aunque Oliver hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que no se trataba de ningún tipo de dolencia, sino al miedo a lo ocurrido, a la pérdida de un buen amigo, a un futuro incierto en el que podía morir también cualquiera más del equipo.

Pero había algo más, un sentimiento que ambos trataban de mantener encerrado en su interior, mostrarlo sería peligroso y poco prudente teniendo en cuenta como estaba cambiando el mundo en el que vivían. Por eso, tan sólo se miraron, durante unos segundos que parecían haberse convertido en horas para ellos, lo demás desapareció rápidamente.

"¡Clark! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?"

Clark todavía miró un momento más a Oliver antes de contestar a Lois.

"Bien, tranquila. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Se puso en pie, le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque no se trataba tanto de un dolor físico, como lo mal que se sentía por todo lo ocurrido. Podía haberlo evitado, estaba convencido de que si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra forma, podría haber evitado la muerte de Carter. Sin embargo no dijo nada y sostuvo a Lois entre sus brazos.

"No lo sabemos, pero será mejor volver a casa y averiguarlo." Con el paso del tiempo, Oliver se había convertido en el líder de aquel grupo y desde que había conocido a Carter, aquel amigo al que ahora acababa de perder le había enseñado mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado posible. "Vamos chicos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y todavía tenemos que averiguar que es lo que ha pasado."

"Eh, Oliver, no creo que sea una buena idea irnos ahora." Todos se volvieron hacia Canario negro, pero ella no les prestaba atención pues estaba más preocupada en dos pequeños bultos que se movían en el suelo. "¿Recordáis lo que dijo Carter que ocurriría cuando muriera?"

"Dijo que volvería a nacer, al igual que su esposa y que así volverían a estar juntos otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" Oliver se acercó a su amiga y también se fijó en los dos bultos del suelo que no dejaban de removerse. Pronto vio que se trataba de unas pequeñas mantitas grisáceas y desde su interior, aparecieron unas manitas. "No puede ser."

Como si de una respuesta se tratara, un llanto salió de una de las mantas y conforme la criatura se movió la manta dejó a la vista un bebé, un niño con los ojos muy abiertos, que parecía llamar a Oliver con su fuerte llanto y levantaba las manitas hacia él. A su lado apareció otro bebé, una niña en este caso, rodeada por la otra mantita, pero que se mantenía tranquila y en silencio, tenía los ojos cerrados y sin lugar a dudas, estaba dormida.

"Cuando Carter dijo que resucitaría, esperaba que se hubiera referido a que su nueva madre se quedara embarazada, no a esto." Dijo Oliver con la mirada baja en los dos bebés. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Por lo pronto, vamos a llevar a estas dos criatura a un lugar seguro." Tess se adelantó a Oliver y cogió a la niña en brazos. El bebé abrió los ojos, miró a la mujer pelirroja y tras bostezar se acomodó tranquilamente entre sus brazos. "Vamos Oliver coje al niño, no te va a morder."

El millonario tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Si no tenía bastante con que una misteriosa luz le hubiera dejado inconsciente o que un buen amigo estuviera muerto, ahora tenían dos pequeños problemas más.

Por fin se agachó y cogió al bebé en brazos. El niño se cayó automáticamente, le miró, con los mismos ojos azules que Oliver recordaba perfectamente de Carter, incluso veía la misma fuerza con la que siempre hablaba y hacía las cosas. Todavía no se lo podía creer pero ese niño, era Carter o lo sería algún día.

- o -

Volvieron a casa en el Jet privado de Oliver. casi nadie habló en el viaje, pues todos tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Tess no se había separado de la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos, mientras que Oliver, había dejado que Emil se hiciera cargo del pequeño.

Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre. Eso era algo que por el momento no entraba en sus planes, aunque no lo descartaba en un futuro, siempre y cuando encontrara a la persona adecuada para compartir esa experiencia.

Durante mucho tiempo, había pensado que Chloe era esa persona, que siempre estarían juntos, que formarían una familia y serían felices. No sabía si había dejado de amarla o tan sólo era el rencor porque le hubiera abandonado. Ahora simplemente, se sentía confuso, perdido y sin saber que hacer.

Necesitaba hablar con Clark, era quien mejor le conocía, tantos años juntos le habían permitido a su amigo, verlo mejor y lo peor de él. Tenía tantas ganas de estar a solas con él y tener la oportunidad de hablar con sinceridad que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a Metropolis.

"¿Estás bien?"

El levantar la mirada, Clark estaba arrodillado delante de él, sus increíblemente atractivos ojos azules clavados en él y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que siempre le conseguía hacer sentir bien. Las manos de Clark estaban puestas sobre sus rodillas y eso sorprendió a Oliver, pues no era normal que su amigo le tocara. Pero le gustaba, al menos le tranquilizaba.

"Oliver."

"Si. Bueno no lo se. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo."

"Te entiendo, todos estamos aturdidos, pero tienes que recuperarte, eres un líder para todos nosotros." Oliver abrió los ojos de par en par, pues no creía que Clark pudiera decir algo así.

Siempre había visto a su amigo como un líder más del grupo, Carter, Clark y él eran inguales en el grupo, no había nadie superior a los demás, nadie por encima y desde luego él no era mejor que Clark y mucho menos su jefe. Sonrió con timidez y apartó la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Realmente estás diciendo que me ves como el líder de algo? Clark soy un desastre de persona, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. No puedo liderar ningún grupo cuando no puedo manejarme a mi mismo."

"Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer." Contestó Clark como si no hubiera escuchado lo que su amigo acababa de decirle. Alargó la mano y esperó a que Oliver la cogiera y se levantara.

El resto del avión se había quedado vacío y tan sólo quedaban ya ellos dos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con los bebés? Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sabemos quienes son o quienes serán en el futuro. ¿Tenemos que cuidar de ellos nosotros mismos y esperar a que se hagan mayores?"

Oliver se echó a reír, le parecía una idea tan descabellada, pero Clark mantuvo la mirada tranquila sobre él, como si ya conociera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? Tenemos los medios, podemos ser sus padres y esperar que cumplan una edad adecuada para hablarles sobre quienes son. ¿No irás a permitir que vayan a cualquier familia verdad? Vamos Oliver, podemos hacer esto, hemos salvado al mundo mucha veces, cuidar a estos dos bebé no puede ser peor."

Oliver se puso en pie como si de un resorte se tratara.

"Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que nos quedemos tu y yo con ellos? Clark has visto nuestras vidas, podemos morir cualquier día y ponemos en peligro a la gente que conoce nuestro secreto. ¿Qué crees que harían nuestros enemigos si se enteraran que tenemos dos bebés? Además, esos niños necesitan unos padres de verdad, una familia que les quiera."

Clark guardó silencio, por un momento había estado a punto de decir algo de lo que sin ninguna duda se hubiera arrepentido un momento más tarde. Apretó los puños, no podía comprender como era posible que Oliver no lo viera. Pero no era el momento de hablar de ello, sus sentimientos podrían esperar, lo primero era poner a salvo a los bebés.

"Bueno, de momento les llevaremos a la granja, Dina ha dicho que se quedara unos días y Tess también puede quedarse. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar." Esperaaba que Olive comprendiera sus palabras, más allá del tema de los niños. "Pero por el momento tenemos que instalarnos, los bebés necesitan muchas cosas y ya les he dicho a los chicos lo que teníamos que hacer. Emil les hará un examen para comprobar que están bien y Lois adecuará parte de la casa para poder preparar lo necesario para ellos. Tu y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer, así de paso tendremos tiempo de hablar."

"¿Hablar, de que?" Oliver creyó lo peor, no estaba en condiciones de empezar a ser completamente sincero con su amigo.

"Hay que ir a casa de Carter y recorgerlo todo, no quiero que esa gente encuentre nada que nos perjudique. Además Carter tenía mucha información sobre si mismo, estoy seguro que podremos encontrar allí algo que nos ayude a comprender como va a ser el futuro de ese bebé."

"Esto es una locura Clark."

Con el trabajo por hacer por delante, Clark y Oliver dejaron el Jet. No se podían creer que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en los últimos días, una gran pérdida, dos pequeños recién llegados, nuevos sentimientos, sentimientos atrapados que luchaban por escapar.

"Lo se, pero me parece que no ha hecho más que comenzar."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver llevaba casi media hora jugueteando con el móvil en la mano, dándole vueltas, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a decidir que hacer. Los últimos días habían sido los más difíciles de su vida, perder a Carter le había hecho ver que por muchos poderes y habilidades que tuvieran, él y todos sus compañeros eran tan frágiles como el resto del mundo.

Bebió de un trago el whiskey que se había servido hacía ya media hora y marcó rápidamente el teléfono de Clark. Volvió a colgar, no podía hacerle eso, ni a su amigo, ni a Lois, ni siquiera a lo que él estaba seguro que sentía por Chloe.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?" _Se dijo a si mismo, clavando los ojos en su ordenador.

Ahora que se había decidido a ser sincero no podía dejar de pensar en el daño que iba a hacer a muchas personas. Lois no solo era su ex, si no una de sus mejores amigas y sabía que estaba enamorada de Clark; había estado en su fiesta de compromiso había brindado por la feliz pareja y les había dado la enhorabuena. ¿Le convertía eso en un mentiroso o en el peor amigo del mundo? Por no hablar de Chloe; la chica a la que quería y que se había sacrificado por él, porque estaba enamorada; había decidido dejar toda su vida por el simple hecho de quererle y Oliver le había mentido, le había mirado a los ojos y había sido capaz de decirle que también estaba enamorado. Eso si que lo convertía en la peor persona del mundo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y lo despeinó. Lo que parecía ser lo más fácil para otra gente, decir a la persona que se quiere que quieres pasar con ella el resto de tu vida, se había convertido para él en poco menos que un calvario.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Había visto morir a Carter y le había escuchado hablar sobre su mujer, sobre lo feliz que sería una vez que volvieran a estar juntos. A su amigo no le asustaba la muerte, más bien esperaba el momento de poder resucitar de nuevo junto a ella.

Eso le había hecho que pensar y de alguna manera había terminado por darse cuenta que le habían dado una segunda oportunidad a él. De haber sido él quien hubiera ido en busca de Lois, ahora mismo estaría muerto. Tenía que aprovechar el regalo que le habían dado y eso empezaba por ser sincero, aunque fuera lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida.

"Vamos allá."

- o -

Clark conocía de sobras a Oliver, como para saber que algo raro le ocurría al recibir su llamada.

"¿Oliver estás bien?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, es importante." Le dijo su amigo de una forma seca. Definitivamente, algo raro le ocurría a Oliver. "Nos vemos en la granja dentro de una hora. ¿Cómo están los niños?" Se le hacía raro hablar así de Carter y volver a verlo en su mente como un bebé.

"Bien, Emil les ha hecho unas pruebas preliminares y nadie diría que no son dos bebes sanos… simplemente dos bebés. Nunca había visto nada como eso Oliver."

"Ya… yo tampoco."

"Oliver ¿Qué te ocurre? Se que todo esto nos ha dejado tocados a todos y me gustaría que habláramos de eso si es lo que te preocupa, pero vamos Oliver necesito que hables conmigo, que me digas lo que te pasa porque te noto distinto."

"Nos vemos luego."

Nada más colgar el teléfono tuvo que servirse un nuevo trago. No estaba seguro de poder hacer aquello, pero ninguno de los implicados se merecía sufrir por su indecisión. Estaba convencido, era la única forma.

Clark esperó con impaciente la llegada de su amigo, aunque pudo entretenerse pasando un rato con los bebés. Tal vez fuera que sabía en quienes se convertirían en el futuro, pero de alguna forma, pudo ver la fuerza de Carter en aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban.

Tess estaba ese día cuidando de los pequeños, mientras Dinah intentaba buscar un lugar donde acomodarlos para los próximos años. Había sido una decisió decisión unánime de todo el grupo quedarse con ellos, pues no podía poner a una pareja que no supiera nada frente a lo que se iban a encontrar en cuanto cumplieran unos pocos años los bebés. Por la experiencia que tenían con Carter, pronto comenzaría a recordar sus vidas pasadas y dejaría de ser un niño normal y corriente.

"¿Va todo bien Clark?" Preguntó su amiga al ver que llevaba diez minutos con la mirada perdida, mientras el bebé jugaba con su mano.

Levantó la vista, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Tess había aparecido allí.

"No estoy seguro. Oliver está distinto, supongo que es normal, todos hemos cambiado después de lo que pasó, pero a él le ocurre algo más, no se lo que es, pero hay algo que le preocupa, más allá de los niños. Quiere hablar conmigo y todavía no se de que."

Tess cogió en brazos a la pequeña, que se acurrucó rápidamente contra su cuello y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar hecha para ser madre, los dos pequeños la adoraban y se quedaban dormida en menos de un minuto entre sus brazos. La acunó lentamente y sonrió a Clark.

"Conozco a Oliver hace mucho tiempo y si, tienes razón, algo le ocurre últimamente, lo he notado distraído, como si tuviera algo en la cabeza que no se pudiera quitar. Creo que tiene que ver con Chloe o al menos con sus sentimientos."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Clark."

Tess suspiró aliviada, cuando Oliver apareció en el granero. Estaba segura que era la única persona que conocía el gran secreto de Oliver, no porque él se hubiera dicho, sino porque lo había leído en sus ojos. Oliver Queen no era ningún secreto para ella, los años que hacía que lo conocían, le daban el privilegio de conocer todos sus secretos con una sola mirada y lo que su amigo sentía por Clark, era algo demasiado obvio.

"Voy a llevarme a los niños a la casa, Lois está a punto de venir con Emil y algo me dice que a nuestro amigo el doctor se le está despertando su instinto paternal." Cogió a los dos niños en brazos y tras mirar un momento a sus dos amigos y despedirse de ellos, los dejó solos.

Oliver fue hasta el gran ventanal del granero y miró al horizonte, todo estaba tan tranquilo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder sentirse él mismo así. sintió vértigo, nunca se había sentido así, había estado cerca de morir muchas veces, le habían disparado, le habían herido de gravedad en muchas ocasiones pero jamás había sentido aquella terrible sensación en el estómago.

"Oliver." La voz de Clark le hizo sobresaltarse y su risa posterior provocó que comenzara a temblar. "Tío ¿estás bien? Casi no hemos podido hablar desde el funeral, ha sido todo un lío con los bebés. Quien nos iba a decir a nosotros que estaríamos cuidando a dos bebés, que de la noche a la mañana nos convertiríamos en sus protectores; nada menos que nos protectores del futuro Carter Hall."

"¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de Lois?" Dijo Oliver sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta. Si se encontraba con los ojos azules de Clark, no sería capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás enamorado de Lois, me lo has dicho muchas veces. ¿Pero como sabes que estás realmente enamorado?"

"Oliver, no se lo que te ocurre, pero si es por Chloe, te aseguró que volverá; la conozco y se que tuvo buenos motivos para marcharse."

"No es por Chloe, al menos no completamente."

Un pequeño ave que Oliver no fue capaz de identificar cruzó el horizonte rápidamente. Lo siguió con la mirada, el pajarillo parecía tan decidido; ojalá él pudiera hacer lo mismo. Darse la vuelta y decirle a Clark que le quería.

"Necesito decirte algo y no se si cuando lo haga, saldrás corriendo o me odiarás por ello. En cualquier caso, estos días me han hecho darme cuenta que no puedo seguir así, en cualquier momento nos puede pasar algo y no quiero quedarme sin decírtelo, penando toda la vida por no haber encontrado el momento ni las palabras adecuadas."

"Muy bien."

Clark se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro. Estaba tenso, todo su cuerpo se había convertido en una roca al sentir el contacto con su amigo. Oliver contuvo la respiración notaba el aroma de Clark y le encantaba, al igual que su mano cálida tocándole o su voz suave y realmente sensata intentando hacerle sentir bien.

Por fin, Oliver se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la pared sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante vario varios kilómetros sin parar. Apretó las manos para que no temblaran y se dispuso a saltar al vacío.

"Estoy enamorado de ti."

El silencio se apoderó del granero, los dos amigos se miraron durante los segundos más largos en la vida de Oliver.

"¿Qué…? Pero tu quieres a Chloe, estas enamorado de ella, no puedes estar… ¿Cómo vas a estar enamorado de mi?"

"Si, la quiero pero cuando me llamaste diciendo que Carter estaba muerto, por un momento pensé en lo que haría si fueras tu, si te pasara algo a ti ¿Y sabes que? No soy capaz de pensar en eso, no puedo cerrar los ojos y ver un futuro sin tenerte a mi lado."

"Oliver…"

El millonario bajó la cabeza y dejó de mirarle, aquello acababa de sonar horriblemente mal, porque Clark se sentía mal por lo que tenía que decir. Había hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida y encima abriendo su corazón a la persona de la que estaba enamorado. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Se que no debería ponerte en esta situación porque ahora no sabes que decirme para no lastimarme. Pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba decirte que…"

Por un momento dudó, todavía podía echarse atrás, podía echarse a reír y decir que todo había sido una broma, aunque su amigo no se lo fuera a creer.

Pero su corazón no se lo permitió. Ahora que había comenzado, ya no había forma de parar aquello.

"Pensarás que soy un completo estúpido, pero llevo dos días pensando que los niños estarían bien con nosotros dos. Tu con tus superpoderes y yo con todo el dinero posible para darles la mejor vida. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me gustaría tener a esas dos criaturas y a ti a mi lado, como si fuéramos una familia. Que estúpido y yo sin saber que era un romántico."

"Oliver…" Ahora si que se sentía completamente ridículo

"No, déjame terminar." Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, pero no le importaba, no a esas alturas. "Lois y tu hacéis la mejor pareja que he visto nunca, estáis hechos el uno para el otro y por nada del mundo querría haceros daño, pero necesitaba ser sincero por una vez. Luego dices que guardo secretos, que tengo una coraza puesta, pues mira, ahora me la he quitado y no se si podré volver a ponérmela como si nada."

"Oliver, calla."

El millonario se quedó parado, había dicho más de lo que había pensado, pero ahora se sentía completamente liberado. Aceptaría cualquier reacción de Clark, aunque se riera, aunque le dijera que estaba completamente loco o por mucho que… pero no pudo pensar nada al ver que Clark se acercaba a él.

Antes de darse cuenta le había besado, había rodado rodeado su cuerpo con ambos brazos y le estaba besando, no había duda de ello, sentía sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Pero de la misma veloz que se había acercado a él, se separó y salió corriendo, en los términos en los que Clark Kent salía corriendo, dejándole allí plantado sin saber lo que acababa de pasar.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver no pudo dormir aquella noche. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y no podía controlar ninguna de ellas. Pensó en los niños, ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora con los bebes? ¿Se convertiría todo el grupo en los padres de los bebes? ¿O sería mejor dejarlos con alguna familia? Pero no conocían a nadie en quien confiaran de verdad para que los adoptara.

Habían perdido a un buen amigo; nunca se había sentido así antes, seguramente porque ser superhéroe no le había supuesto la pérdida de nadie. Una cosa era arriesgar su propia vida o trabajar al lado de Clark, que tener que enterrar a un bueno amigo. podía haberle salvado, sabía que podían haber hecho las cosas de otra manera y podrían haberle salvado.

Pero para colmo, Clark le había besado; ni siquier había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, se había marchado y no había dado señales de vida en dos días. Esperaba su llamada, porque Clark no era así, no era de los que hacía las cosas sin más, sin darles mil vueltas, sin mirar los pros y los contras.

Miró el teléfono, tal vez podría llamarle él, pero si le contestaba Lois… era su mejor amiga, no podía hacerle algo así. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, gruñó y cogió el móvil. Se levantó y mientras escuchó los tonos al otro lado de la línea comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

La noche era especialmente fría, sobretodo para andar desnudo por el apartamento, pero le daba igual, tenía la mente puesta en escuchar la voz de Clark de una vez por todas.

"Oliver, hola." Dijo Clark sin más al descolgar

"¿Hola? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?"

"Oliver..."

"No me vengas ahora con que fue un error, que no sabías lo que hacías o que fue la presión del momento, porque nos conocemos demasiado bien Clark. Me besaste, porque querías hacerlo." Clark no dijo nada al otro lado del teléfono. "¿Crees que al menos podríamos quedar para hablar?"

"Es muy tarde." Se notaba en la voz y Oliver lo sabía bien, que no era el mejor momento para hablar.

"¿Estás con Lois verdad? Joder Clark, ¿Se puede saber a que estás jugando? Hasta hace dos días estaba completamente seguro que Lois era el amor de tu vida. ¿Por qué crees que nunca te he dicho nada acerca de mis sentimientos? Y ahora vas a me besas para luego marcharte."

"Oliver lo siento, yo no quería… no se lo que pasó, me dejé llevar, habíamos estado a punto de morir y creí que… mañana me pasaré por tu oficina y hablamos ¿vale?"

"Clark, no me vuelvas a dejar así."

"Mañana hablamos."

"Clark no." Pero ante de que pudiera decir nada más, su amigo ya había colgado.

Llevado por la rabia, tiró el teléfono al suelo y se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Era mucho más simple cuando era un mujeriego alcoholizado. Entonces no pensaba en sentimientos, en amor o en que podía terminar rompiendo el corazón de su mejor amiga.

Pero había llegado a un punto en el que ya no podía volver atrás. Lo reconocía, aunque nadie le estuviera escuchando, estaba enamorado de Clark Kent, de un chico venido de otro planeta, de su compañero en batalla; si estaba enamorado. Por fin descubría lo que tantas chicas siendo un adolescente y mujeres más adelante, habían sentido con él y la verdad era que no sentaba nada bien. Necesitaba un trago.

En el bar de su enorme apartamento, disponía de todo lo necesario para emborracharse en cinco minutos y olvidar durante al menos un par de horas los problemas de su vida. Miró las botellas, whiskey, vodka, ron, tal vez si hacía mezcla de todos, consiguiera quedar inconsciente y soñar con cosas bonitas o con estúpidos elefantes rosas.

"He estado revisando tu arsenal y me parece que te estás quedando sin... ¡Oh Oliver!"

El millonario se dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito. Mia estaba allí, la carpeta que un momento antes llevaba entre las manos en el suelo y los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de su jefe.

Lo había olvidado, había estado tan ocupado salvando a Lois, al mundo entero, enamorándose de la persona equivocada, que se había olvidad que se había olvidado de su invitada.

"Lo siento… no sabía que…" No podía dejar de mirarle, parecía que los ojos se hubieran quedado clavados en el torso desnudo del millonario; afortunadamente, no se atrevía a seguir bajando, aunque nada más fuera para aplacar su curiosidad. "Creía que estabas fuera, no te he oído llegar y estaba…"

Soltó un fuerte bufido y salió corriendo, dejando de nuevo a Oliver sólo en la habitación, con un vaso vacío en la mano. El día se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.

Fue a la habitación y se vistió antes de ir en busca de Mia y hablar con ella. No era más que una niña que había vivido demasiado, pero una niña después de todo. La encontró en su habitación, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, pero no pareció escucharle, caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó en la cama.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas..." protestó contra la almohada como una niña pequeña. "Soy lo peor, Oliver, lo siento mucho."

"No digas eso, no ha sido más que… un malentendido."

"No es cierto, no es solo eso. No estuve con vosotros para luchar contra y ahora siento que Carter murió por mi culpa." Oliver la escuchó sollozar sin poder verle todavía el rostro. "Si hubiera estado allí con vosotros… se supone que para eso he estado entrenando todo este tiempo, pero a la hora de la verdad, me quedé atrás."

"Mia."

"No, no puedes decirme que puedo ser lo que quiera y luego me dejas en la retaguardia. ¿Sabes como me siento? ¿Sabes lo que siente al saber que alguien ha muerto mientras yo estaba en tu apartamento? Y ahora esto… te encuentro así…"

"Ha sido culpa mía no sabía que estabas en casa. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente."

"Pero no me cuentas nada, me siento como si fuera tu hija, alguien a quien tuvieras que proteger." Mia se levantó y se sentó en la cama, sin atreverse a mirar a Oliver a los ojos, como si todavía estuviera desnudo. "Pero no lo soy, seguramente he pasado por cosas que ni te imaginas."

"Lo se." Oliver levantó la barbilla de su joven amiga y esperó a que le mirara los ojos para sonreírle. "Precisamente por eso quiero protegerte, porque ya has pasado por demasiadas cosas y eres muy joven, tienes que vivir."

"No se como hacerlo."

Los dos e miraron. Oliver no se había dado cuenta que Mia era una muchacha realmente hermosa, delicada cuando no estaban entrenando y sus ojos casi siempre fuertes, cobraban una nueva intensidad cuando se les veía apagados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Acarició su mejilla y mantuvo la sonrisa, esperando que ella también le sonriera.

Se sentía tan avergonzaba. Había estado con hombres, aunque casi ninguno le había tratado realmente bien. la veían siempre como un simple objeto de diversión o algo que pudieran usar para sentirse mejor consigo mismos. Pero Oliver era diferente, podía mirarle a los ojos y ver un verdadero amigo, alguien que como ella había sufrido el a vida, había pasado por todo y buscaba un lugar en el que sentirse de nuevo cómodo.

Lentamente, muy despacio, arrodillada en la cama Mia, se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le miró a los ojos una vez más, tan cerca que no había nada más a su alrededor que el rostro perfecto de Oliver.

"Mia."

"Nunca me han besado por amor, no he sido más que la fantasía de muchos hombres que querían escapar de sus monótonas vidas. Me han usado y luego me han pagado, pero jamás me han amado."

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que Oliver podía notar el dulce aliento de la chica sobre sus mejillas, casi sobre su boca y escuchaba su respiración cada vez más rápida.

"Mia, no puedo hacer esto."

"Solo te pido que m quieras esta noche. No quiero que me prometas amor eterno. Oliver, desde que te conocí, eres el primer hombre que me ha tratado bien, que me ha dado cariño y que no me ha pedido nada a cambio."

"Y no te lo voy a pedir ahora."

"Cuando escuché que Carter había muerto, cuando no fuiste tu el que me llamaste para decirlo, me entró el pánico, no sabía nada de ti y hasta ahora, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudieras morir. Sentí que volvía a quedarme sola."

Tuvo que dejar de hablar para respirar profundamente. estaba diciendo cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie y que jamás habría creído capaz de sentir por nadie. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Mia sentía que el amor también podía ser para ella, que había alguien que le comprendía y le entendía; pero sobretodo que la aceptaba sin problemas.

"Ya ves que estoy bien, aunque el peligro siempre va a estar allí." Le contestó Oliver, mientras sentía las manos de la chica apretando cada vez más sus brazos, nerviosa, confundida incluso; con demasiadas malas experiencias a su espalda, aferrándose a la primera persona que la trataba realmente bien. "Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero lo que tienes que hacer es…"

Mia le besó sin dejarle terminar de hablar; se apoderó de sus labios como ninguna otra mujer había hecho nunca y comenzó a darle primero pequeños besos, lamiendo sus labios y consiguiendo que poco a poco Oliver destensara su propio cuerpo. quería separarla, quería detenerla, antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida, pero no podía hacerlo.

La imagen de Clark en al cama con Lois le estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que estar con él y en lugar de eso, se había acostado con Lois y le había colgado porque estaba ella delante. A Oliver nunca le rechazaba y Clark simplemente pasaba de él después de besarle. ¿Cómo había podido?

Sabía que no estaba haciendo bien, que dejar que Mia se hiciera ilusiones con él, no estaba nada bien, pero se sintió incapaz de detener aquellos labios que le besaban, aquellas manos que entrelazaban los dedos con su cabello, ni la necesidad de una muchacha para ser querida.

"Oliver." Dijo Mia entre susurros.

La tumbó en la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Se miraron un segundo antes de volver a besarse apasionadamente. La chica deslizó sus manos bajo la ropa de él y acarició lentamente su pecho sin separar la boca de la del millonario. Dejó que la lengua de él penetrara en su interior y suspiró cuando se descubrió jugando en el interior de su boca.

Las manos de él acariciaban sus caderas, dudando si era el momento de seguir adelante. Pero el cuerpo de ella se lo pedía, se lo suplicaba, moviéndose como si le estuviera ofreciendo su pequeño cuerpo.

Bajó los labios por su cuello y la escuchó suspirar con fuerza, gemirle al oído y tirar ligeramente de su cabello. La chica entrelazó las piernas con las suyas para impedirle escapar y rodeó de nuevo su cuello.

"Oliver, hazme el amor." Pero el millonario se detuvo, la miró a los a los ojos y comprendió que aquello no estaba nada bien. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No puedo."

"Lo dices porque he sido…"

"No, eres preciosa y hace un mes, tal vez menos te aseguro que habríamos pasado la noche más maravillosa del mundo. Pero ha pasado algo, que no esperaba y no se como me siento."

"¿Me estabas utilizando para olvidarte de otra persona?" Mia empujó a Oliver, se revolvió y tras conseguir que cayera sobre la cama se levantó con furia. "Creía que eras diferente. Pero veo que eres como todos los hombres. Si, fui una puta, me acostaba con hombres por dinero, pero eso no significa que puedas hacerme esto ahora."

Oliver también se levantó y agarró la muñeca de la chica antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y con una mano tomó su barbilla. Le besó la boca, mientras ella trataba de resistirse, aunque su lucha duró poco. Mia cedió y dejó que volviera a dominar su cuerpo.

"Necesito tiempo y no te voy a mentir, no se lo que siento ahora mismo."

"¿Se trata de un hombre?" Le preguntó todavía entre los brazos de Oliver.

"Es Clark. Nos besamos, bueno el me besó a mi y luego desapareció sin decir nada. ahora no se lo que siento ni por él ni por nadie."

Mia retrocedió hasta la cama y se sentó.

"Me gusta que seas sincero y me gustaría ayudarte, como amiga a que estes seguro si te gustan todavía las mujeres o ese beso te ha cambiado para siempre.

"Mia…"

"Sólo quería que me contaras la verdad, ya se que me ves muy niña para enamorarte de mi, pero si puedo hacer esto por ti." Se quitó la sudadera y Oliver no pudo evitar mirar los perfectos pechos de su joven amiga. Mia alargó la mano y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Oliver volvió a besarle.


End file.
